Paige Jackson and the Betrothal Contract
by Rhea Sadie White
Summary: What if Poseidon married Sally? What if Percy had a twin sister named Paige? And what is going on with the betrothal contract? Please read and review hope you like it. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. News

**I don't own the Percy Jackson Series**

Hi my name is Paige Jackson the twin sister of the oh so famous Percy Jackson. I'm a half-blood but I live on Olympus with my mom, dad, and brother. Shocking right? Not really see my dad Poseidon loved my mother Sally Jackson so much he divorced Amphitrite and married my mother. They got married after me and Percy were born so that my mom could be made immortal.

Percy and I are being made immortal today. Or so I thought, see nothing ever seems to go as planned when Percy and me are involved.

"Paige can you come here?" My father asks.

"Sure dad, just give me a second." I reply extremely confused since it's only seven in the morning and nobody asks me to see me before eight 'cause I'm normally sleeping.

"Okay Paige, just please hurry." Dad says sounding worried.

I walk out of my room to see my mom, dad, and brother sitting there looking sad, upset, or grim I couldn't decide.

"What's wrong did someone we know die?" I asked I mean I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Hades killed someone just because.

"Oh Paige no it's worse." My mom says tears pouring down her face. I look at Percy wide eyed what could be worse than someone dead.

"What happened?" I say more forcefully.

"Apollo happened, he found an old betrothal contract that said Apollo will marry the next daughter of Poseidon." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Oh My Gods! Why me?" Was the last thing I said before I passed out.


	2. Confessions

**Paige's POV**

**I don't own Percy Jackson but I wish I did.**

"Paige wake up." I hear someone say. The voice is calming and sweet and full of love. So I open my eyes to my worst nightmare. So I do the natural thing and scream because the voice belonged to the one and only Apollo.

"Calm down Paige. Jeez it's only me, the smoking awesome Apollo." He says. Gods his ego is bigger than Canada! I looked around and saw my parents and brother.

"Gods I just had the worst dream ever. Percy told me I had to marry Apollo." I say still slightly dazed.

"Um Paige that wasn't a dream, that actually happened." My dad said quickly like he was scared of my temper. I really hope he is.

"Why. Did. You. Make. The. Contract. In. The. First. Place." I say punctuating every word.

"It was a um joke. See I never had daughters so we thought it was funny to have a betrothal contract, since we never thought it would be used. But I had you so it has to be used." My father explains shyly.

"I'm not laughing. Get rid of the contact 'cause I'm not marrying the biggest player on Olympus." I say stubbornly and storm off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and just cried. This couldn't be happening to me. I don't want to get married now I'm only sixteen for Zeus's sake!

I hear the door open and felt someone sit down on the bed I only realized it was Apollo when he spoke. "Paige listen I know your upset but, there's a reason I brought up the contract." He says softly.

"Well then I would love to know 'cause I can't find a reason." I say bitterly but, instantly regretted it because Apollo is being really nice and is trying to comfort me.

"I brought it up because I talked to Aphrodite. I talked to her because I was confused. I realized that I love you Paige. I love how your independent, I love how your loyal to everybody until they prove unworthy, I love your temper, I love how when you walk into a room in seem to brighten, I love everything about you Paige." Apollo says sounding extremely sincere.

I very shocked, Apollo loves me, me I'm just Paige nothing special. How could Apollo love me? Gods this is so confusing but, I believe him so what should I do? I mean I kind of have a minor crush on him but I don't know if I really truly love him. I need to talk to Aphrodite and quick.

**Apollo's POV**

Oh my gods did I just confess my secret? I did I just told Paige I love her. She looks shocked and I don't know what to do. Gods why did I do that. I should have waited, let her I don't know figure out her thoughts. I have to talk to Aphrodite again maybe she'll have some advice.

**Well how did you like it please review and I'll update soon as I can.**


	3. Visits

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Paige's POV**

**In Aphrodite's palace**

"Aphrodite I need help." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Paige what's wrong, you aren't normally this upset?" She observes. See Aphrodite is one of my best friends here on Olympus, so she knows lots about me.

"It's Apollo I h-have to m-m-marry him!" I say tears cascading down my cheeks.

"Oh my this is wow. But Paige what's wrong I thought you liked Apollo? What happened, what did he do?" Aphrodite asks now very interested.

"I do like Apollo, in fact I think I love him, gods I'm so confused! And he didn't do anything he said something. He, he told me he loves me and that he brought up the contract because he loves me." I tell her quickly.

"You love him, your just scared you'll get hurt." Aphrodite concludes. "And Paige don't worry it will work out I'll make sure."

"Thanks I feel a lot better now." I say just as someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it just stay put I have feeling there's more to discuss." She says and walks off. I can hear her talking to someone but I can't tell whom. Then the voices stop and she comes back with non other than Apollo. When Apollo see's me with tear tracks on my face he runs to my side and asks if I'm okay. I just nod weakly.

"Are you sure your okay?" Apollo asks me again.

"I'm fine Apollo! Just let me be!" I yelled but I saw the hurt on his face and it made my heart ache for him. "Apollo I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. I just don't like people fussing over me, okay."

"I know just I don't like when your upset or hurt and I want to protect you." Apollo replies.

"Well I can see the problem here, and I can help!" Aphrodite said very cheerily.

"What's our problem exactly?" I ask her.

"Apollo loves you very much and you love him just as much but you won't admit it Paige." She tells me.

"Oh that problem." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Yes that problem and I have the solution. Although you may not like it." Aphrodite said.


	4. Plots

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's POV:**

**Paige's house**

I can't believe it! Paige is getting married, to Apollo! She's just going to get her heart broken, again. I'm her older brother I'm supposed to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I mean I know I can't always protect her. But I really can't protect her from Apollo!

**Apollo's POV:**

I'm dead I'm really dead. Percy will come after me with riptide and tear me limb from limb. And then when I'm dead he will cut my body to pieces and burn them then dance on the ashes laughing menacingly.

Man I really have a twisted imagination.

**Paige's POV:**

Apollo's scared I can see that. But it can't be that bad. I mean Percy can defiantly be scary at times but he's not that bad. Right?

**Percy's POV:**

Perfect I have finally had a perfect plan to murder Apollo. First I'll go after him with riptide. Next I cut him into lots of tiny pieces. Then I will burn the pieces. Finally in operation destroy Apollo I will dance on the ashes while laughing menacingly and shouting 'I killed Apollo!' This plan is flawless… I think.

**Apollo's POV:**

Oh no. I'm in front of Paige's house and there's Percy. He's holding riptide in sword form. Gulp. I should run. Oh joy there's Poseidon with his trident. Okay I really, really need to run.

**Paige's POV:**

Oh for Zeus's sake!

Why do Percy and my dad insist on standing there looking no glaring at Apollo, he looks like he's about to run for the hills.

"Okay that is it!" I yell at my dad and brother.

"What?" Percy asks innocently.

"The standing there glaring at Apollo. First dad you have no right to glare because this is your fault. And Percy you don't either because of what happened to Annabeth. And before you say something stupid she will tell you tonight on your date." I tell them.


End file.
